thewarpintheeastfandomcom-20200214-history
Felsaad Coast
The Felsaad Coast is the eastern coastline of Solstheim. It Is dotted with barrows and haphazard hills. It is here the Skaal and Thirsk are found. Description it is the snowy, northeastern region on the island of Solsthem. it is bordered by the Moesring Mountains, Isinfier Plains and Hirstaang Forest. Isild River forms the western border, surrounding the Skaal Village to the North, Glenschul's Tomb to the south and the Inner Sea to the east. Several Barrows: Glenschul's Tomb, Gyldenhul Barrow and the Tombs of Skaalara are located on the Felsaad Coast. It also boasts some of the most famous caves of Solstheim. the Lair of the Udyrfrykte, Frossel cave and the Caves of Fjalding are some of them. The Felsaad coast is home to Skaal Village to the north and the Mead Hall of Thirsk, east of Lake Fjalding. these are the two largest Nord settlements in Solstheim. In Thirsk, the visitors are welcome and are provided with free mead and beds for the weary traveller. One of the most skilled armorers in Solstheim lives in Thirsk. The famous, but very rare, snow bear and snow wolf armor can be made here. To the North you will fall up on Skaal Village, the village is not as hospitable as Thirsk. To be welcomed by the Skaal one must be chosen to live among the Skaal after completing a series of tests. Fauna and Flora There are verious species of shrub, Belladonna, Holly and the Solstheim Pine tree that can provide building materials and firewood, as well as being an integral part of the Solstheim food chain. Most of the Fauna is pretty much the same as elswhere around Solstheim. Wolves, Bears, Tusked Bristlebacks, Draugrs, Bonewolves and Horkers are all at home here. there are also various humanoids: Fryse Hags, Reavers, Berserkers, Smugglers, Spriggans and Rieklings. Even werewolves have been sighted roaming or inhabiting caves. Getting Around If you wish to travel in and around the Felsaad Coas you should familiarize yourselves with the various landmarks to assist you in reaching your destination. In the southern part of the Felsaad Coast you can find Thirsk and Fjalding. There is a large Nordic stone bridge leading to the Skaal Village on he northern tip of the Felsaad Coast. The Beast stone, a sacred relic to the Skaal can be found west of the Tombs of Skaalara, close to Lake Fjalding. The weather can be very adverse. Blizards are fairly frequint and makes travelling relatively difficult. It is advised to seek shelter until a blizzard is over since the visibility can be reduced to only several meters in front of you during the heavy weather. Travelling is restricted to walking and swiming, however swimming in the cold waters is not recommended. There are no Tribunal Temples or Imperial Cult Temples to be teleported to. There are also no harbors where a boat can moor. Places of Interest / Landmarks *Skaal Village: A settlement of Devaut Nordic nature-worshippers. it located to the north of the Felsaad Coast. *Thirsk: The Mead Hall of Thirsk. the only welcoming settlement in the Felsaad Coast. *Beast stone: a sacred relic to the Skaal People. it is located south of Skaal Village, near the East side of Solstheim. *Lake Fjalding: a frozen lake. Back to Locations Category:Regions Category:Solstheim